The Princess and Her Knight
by SayaKisaragi Blood
Summary: Ichigo felt that he was no longer needed. He felt as if he was no longer fit to protect his family and friends, that was until he had a dream that changed his life and made it more interesting. He was her Knight and lived to serve and protect his princess.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't been here a lot for you guys and I hope you will forgive me. But things in my family have just been hectic. So without further ado, I give you my first chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

_Ichigo opened his eyes to see himself in total darkness just floating. Lifeless, still, like a broken doll that requires attention. He was shirtless, only in the bottom half of his shinigami uniform. His vision cleared to where he could see that it looked like he was underwater. He only wished he could stop floating and just land already, he was tired of just floating around in an empty space not knowing where he is or when he'll return home to Yuzu, Karin, and even ol' goat face. He closed his eyes and just continued descending down into the darkness. _

_He didn't know how long it was before he landed but when he did he wanted to jump for joy as he finally landed on the floor. It was dark all around from what he could say but he tried to adjust his eyes to the scenery as he walked around. Then when he stepped in one spot, the floor started to come up in the shape of white birds until it revealed a stained glass circular alter that had a girl on there along with other faces but the girl stood out. She has short auburn hair,a pale complexion, and a necklace with a silver bead. She was wearing a white top with a black one underneath (the black one shows at her collarbone and at the hem) which slightly exposes her navel, purple biker shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also wears a black choker, a yellow wristband as well as a purple arm band on her left arm and a pair of bracelets on her right arm. She was holding a huge key that she held like he would a Zanpakuto. It was round and curvaceous to the point of appearing side of the hilt is formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other is formed into a beige vine of sand that wraps around the shaft, which is colored to resemble a sunset. The vine connects to a bouquet of colorful flowers, which form the teeth of the Key and entwine to outline a heart. A red silken key chain connects the hilt to a star fruit token of a sort, a recurring symbol of the bond if you asked Ichigo._

_He jumped in surprise when three podiums rose from the glass and on them, items appeared. The first one had his zanpakuto, the other a staff, and the last one had a shield on it. He heard a voice speak to him **"A sword for strength, a staff of wisdom, a shield of a guardian. Which one shall you choose?" **Ichigo looked at each weapon before grabbing the sword. He could have sworn he heard the voice giggle before asking **"Are you sure you want this weapon?" **He nodded and in a spark of light, the sword was gone from his possession. _

_The podiums started to crumble and Ichigo stumbled onto the glass surface. The glass started to brake, bringing it self into the middle and as the glass was no more Ichigo found himself falling in the darkness once more. When he opened his eyes (when did he close them?), he found himself laying on his back and he sat up quick and looked down at a stained glass floor to see another girl but this time a different one. She shares the same general body structure as the other girl from before. She was wearing a plain, white, lace dress that reaches her knees and light blue sandals. She also had rosy cheeks and pale, pink cheeks. She has blonde hair that drapes over her right shoulder. She looked like the other girl but he could tell that they were one in the same as he was with Zangetsu. He turned as he felt another presence and he saw a small black thing that looked more like a black roach that could stand on two legs._

_He called for Zangetsu and he came in all it's cleaver-like glory. It felt great to hold him at a time like this and as the creature jumped, Ichigo striked. He swung and slashed as more appeared and he looked to more coming at him so he summoned all he reistu and gave them a nice Getsuga Tensho. They never even saw it coming._

_He sighed as the finished his fight and swung Zangetsu onto his shoulder and turned to see stained glass stairs going up and he saw another alter to where it lead._

_The orange-haired teen sighed once more and walked to the stairs and stepped on them carefully before continuing on. When he made it to the top he was shocked at what he saw. It was both of the girls. But older. The first girl is taller, her hair is longer and has become a darker shade of auburn, her bangs part to the opposite side, and her body has developed into that of a young woman. She wears a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers (two appear to be just decorative) as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also sports three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a note book shaped bag attachment, and lilac sneakers. The blonde was wearing the same dress from before but this time, the dress reached mid-thigh. They were holding hands and were held together by red ribbons. It was beautiful. _

_It was ruined though as a blob of darkness started to form around and cover their faces. Ichigo didn't like that one bit. Not at all. He growled at the huge monster forming from the darkness at it stared at him with it's beedy gold eyes as if Ichigo was below it._ 'Over my dead body' _he though in disgust as he flash-stepped as it's big foot came crashing down where Ichigo was before. _

_He really hated when the things he fought were this ugly cause' he had to keep staring at they ratchet (I'm sorry I had to) face. _

_He was snapped out his thoughts as the thing blast some kind of kids or something at him and he swung Zangetsu at it, splitting the thing in half leaving Ichigo unharmed. The monster didn't like that one bit and roared at him as Ichigo just gave it his infamous scowl that everyone in Karakura Town knew him for other then his abnormal hair. _

_Ichigo was now bored of the monster as he cracked his neck then flash-stepped up to the things face before going yelling **"Getsuga Tensho!" **The thing screeched as it grabbed it's face that no longer had eyes in it then in rage, started swing it's arms around to see if it would get lucky enough to his the substitute shinigami. Ichigo would've laughed if he wasn't busy trying to kill the beast. So he rushed it, avoiding the swinging arms, and then cut off the left arm causing the monster to fall on it's knees, holding the stump with it's right as it wailed. Ichigo couldn't help but give a smirk as it seemed to cry, with no tears, in pain. _

_Then his smirk turned into a blank expression as he sighed and raised his zanpakuto and murmured the words 'Getsuga Tensho'. And as they left his lips, the monster left his sight, only leaving a trail of black smoke that soon disappeared to say it had ever been. He stood for a long time. How long? He couldn't answer your question if he wanted to. So, he was surprised when a ball of light came floating down to him from the darkness and stopped right in front of him. **"Who are you?" **Ichigo inquired the light and it seemed to light up at his voice **"I'm**_** Kairi", **_it said softly in a feminine voice, **"I was wondering around in this dark space then I heard your heart and found myself here... With you..." **it said as it came closer to him and Ichigo felt the sadness the light had built up in solitude. _

_He gave a small sad smile before holding a hand out to it and it descended onto warm surface. _

**_"Then I'll let you borrow my heart, okay?"_**_ The light glowed bright in happiness and it said **"Thank you, Ichigo.." **. He smiled as the light came towards his chest and slipped in to the place where his heart was. He held his heart and smiled a little more before before more stairs appeared and he walked up. He made it to the next stained glass and was shocked at what it held. It was him, the auburn-haired girl, then his hollow self. The girl was older but in the middle holding some starfruit close to her heart, eyes closed as always. Ichigo had his back facing her as he held Zangetsu in bankai mode leaning on it as if asleep as the same thing was with his hollow. _

_He was surprised but he liked it very much even though he wished his hollow one more time. He didn't notice as a blob of darkness came underneath him before he was being pulled down into it. He stumbled but before he could scream or shout, he was already swallowed up in it. He in the darkness, swinging and moving his arms in a panicked manner. He heard a giggle and recognized it as Kairi then he could feel light from his closed eye lids and as he opened his chocolate brown eyes, he saw the auburn-haired girl reach for him and he grabbed her hand as they held together. She smiled gently and he could see her eyes were a crystal blue that shined with inner and outer beauty. He found himself smiling at her, wanting to love her, wanting to protect her and he watched her smile brighter before saying **"Wake up, Keyblade Master and My Protecter"**__He watched as the voice of Kairi came from the girl and he just knew it was her. Like the Knight he was, he woke up like his princess woke up. _

Ichigo awoke to see Yuzu hovering over him with a irritated look that came out pretty cute with her arms crossed. "Finally!", she exclaimed, "I thought I was gonna get Karin in here to wake you and you wouldn't like that, would you?". Ichigo just smiled at her before ruffling her hair with is left hand before feeling something in his right one and he looked to see a charm shaped like five-pointed star. It was made of some kind of shells that are pale yellow toward the center and pale pink toward the tips. The shells are held together by grey, X-shaped stitches. The token in the center is a skull somewhat similar to Ichigo's shinigami bagde. On the topmost shell was sketched a simple, brown drawing of Ichigo's face and a chain is attached to the tip of this shell. He didn't notice the other members of his family come in as he looked at a piece of paper near his pillow and started to read it.

"_Thinking of you, wherever you are.__We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend.__Now I will step forward to realize this wish.__And who knows:__starting a new journey may not be so hard,__or maybe it has already begun.__There are many worlds, but they share the same sky —__one sky, one destiny._"_-Kairi_

He smiled at it and could have sworn he heard Kairi reading it to him before giggling at the end. He couldn't wait for them to finally meet and for him to protect her. Oh, he didn't know that his life had just gotten crazier then it once was before.

* * *

**Well, that's that really. Okay A/N:The letter was sent for Ichigo Only! Okay? She didn't give it to Sora, only our strawberry. So no comments about just copying her letter to Sora. And she did make Sora a charm but his was different okay? Okay. So no flames and I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of Her Knight and His Princess. I hoped you liked the first chapter because I worked really hard so no flames, okay? Okay. So without further ado, here is the second chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ichigo walked to school with the letter in his bag and charm hanging off of it. He smiled every time he looked at as he looked to see Mizuiro standing around the corner and waved as the boy smiled at him. "Hey Ichigo, what's up?" The small boy asked as Ichigo just gave him a small shrug and they walked the rest of the way together "Nothing, just have a strange dream is all" The orange-haired teen chocked on his own spit as Mizuiro smirked and asked "Wet dreams?". Ichigo made sure to glare at his laughing friend as he walked away.

'I wonder what Kairi is doing right now?' He thought as he heard Keigo come running towards him, yelling "IIIIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIGOOOOOO!" He held out his arm as the brunette male ran straight into Ichigo's arm and fell back. On the ground, Keigo saw the charm and said "Ichigo, what's with the girly charm?" Ichigo glared and said "My friend gave it to me, to remember her by". Keigo's brows wiggled as he giggled "So it's a she huh?" He asked and Ichigo just ignored him as if he was nothing. He and the boys walked into the classroom to see Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, and Uryuu. They all turned towards him as Orihime smiled bright and exclaimed "Kurosaki-kun!" And the rest just smiled or either grunted at him in greeting. He waved and walked to his seat, leaving his friends wondering what's with him. Tatsuki watched as he picked up some kinda charm that he smiled at with so much happiness before gripping tightly and putting it back down. The others, especially Orihime looked at him in slight surprise at what they just saw, wondering if it had even been there.

Orihime walked up to him in a shy manner and asked "What's that Kurosaki-kun? A charm?" She asked as she reached to touch but he shielded it away and she pulled her hand away "Nothing" he grumbled but Keigo had to open his big mouth "Some giiiirl gave it to him!". The others gave him a questioning gaze as he blushed. Orihime felt her heart get that feeling she used to when Rukia was here. Uryuu scoffed "Ichigo get a gift from a girl that aren't his sisters? That's a lie" Ichigo growled and said "Actually, her name is Kairi and she is more beautiful then any girl I had ever seen in my life and I actually like her a lot so shut it Ishida" Orihime felt a piece of her heart break off but hid it with a well-practiced smile. "What is she like Kurosaki-kun?" She inquired as she sat next to him and felt her heart flutter when he smiled "She's sweet and nice and beautiful, inside and out" He opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted as the inner com turned and said **'Ichigo Kurosaki, report to the office there is someone here to see you' **Ichigo gained a couple of looks but he sighed as he grabbed his bag and walked out the room but not before telling his friends goodbye. He walked to the office and gaped at who he saw. It was Byakuya Kuchiki along with Rukia. They had changed and looked pretty nice but he could tell they were still the same as they were before he lost his shinigami powers.

Rukia smiled at him as Byakuya just gave him his infamous blank stare before saying "Come, Ichigo Kurosaki" and walking away as Ichigo just gave a 'wtf' look. Rukia walked up to him and waved a bit too shyly for his taste "Hey Ichigo, how you been?" He didn't want to answer that so he just shrugged strutted after Byakuya, not knowing how Rukia felt about the way he responded.

The petite girl sighed as she felt a burning sensation behind her eyes before wiping her eyes. It was okay, he had a right to be angry with her for at least not coming to see him in a gigai. She followed them and walked beside Ichigo hoping he would at least try to start a conversation with her before she got distracted "How did you get a Wayfinder?" She asked and he raised a brow "A what?" He asked and she smiled before repeating herself. "A Wayfinder! Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit. And the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You will always find your way back to each other. An unbreakable connection." Ichigo took the 'Wayfinder' of his bag before looking at it closely "So, you always find that someone once again, huh?" Rukia nodded before staring at it herself. "Wow, whoever made it must have really known what they were doing" She whispered to herself.

He smiled and nodded "Yeah, she did" Rukia gave him a shocked that was quickly changed to a blank face as they made it to Urahara's Shop and Byakuya knocked politely before the door was opened by Tessai, who was shocked to see him, then let them in. When they walked in Ichigo recognized everyone. There Yoruichi, Urahara, Ururu, Jinta, and the Taishos and Fuku-Taisho.

They all looked at him and some even gave him smiles "Welcome back kid" Yoruichi said as she patted hid head, him receiving a glare from Soi-Fon as Urahara just gave him a smile. Ukitakke waved with Shunsui as Hitsugaya just gave him a nod before Matsumoto tried to swallow his face in her mounds. Kenpachi gave him feral grin with Yachiru waving at him like the child she was. Unohana smiled kindly as I sane waved, Komamura did like Hitsugaya and nodded, Kurotsuchi was looking at something the back room while Nemu just sat there. And lastly Renji, the sou - taicho, and his Fuku-Taisho.

Renji walked up to him and slapped a hand over his shoulder "Welcome back strawberry" a tick mark appeared on his face before he responded "Good to be back pineapple" and a fight almost broke out before Yamsmoto coughed loud enough for them to snap away but not without glaring. "Now, Ichigo Kurosaki I see you have somehow regained them without them being put in by another shinigami, mind telling us how?"

Ichigo really did mind telling them but he knew they would never stop riding his ass if he didn't at least give them an explanation. So he told him about his dream, the Wayfinder, and the letter as well. They all looked at him then each other then back again "I think we have who you're supposed to protect".

Kenpachi went into the back room then the next minute he came out with a familiar auburn-haired girl tied up with a sock stuffed in her mouth to keep her quiet.

_**"Eh!? Kairi!?"**_


End file.
